Books
by Delia Medina
Summary: It's funny how a trip to the library can bring the twins so close together. One shot


**HELP, IM ADDICTED TO GRAVITY FALLS. And, if you haven't seen it.. YOU BETTER GET YOUR BUTT TO YOUR TV AND WATCH IT. It's so good and it's recommended for all ages. And so since my love for that show I thought I would make a cute little sibling moment between Dipper and Mabel. I didn't intend this to be pinecest, but you can see it however you like to. I don't care, I believe it's up to the readers. ;) Enjoy, my darlings!~**

* * *

Dipper yawned. He was exhausted from his midnight reading, which turned into an all nighter. He couldn't sleep that night from Mabel's whistling in her sleep, due to the metal contraption in her mouth. So, he decided to head into town and into the local library. (I'm not sure if Gravity Falls even has a library, but just go with it.) And so, Dipper then dragged himself off his bed. His exuberant sister was still fast asleep as it was only 8:37 in the morning, but he had nothing better to do. Plus, his mystery novels needed a well deserved update. Dipper then brushed his teeth and combed his brown locks of shiny hair that he hid with his blue and white tree cap. He stared at his Big Dipper birthmark placed on the soft and pale skin of his forehead. After a good and long look at it, he sighed and hid it within his now well groomed hair. He slid his number three journal into his vest and quietly tiptoed to the door. Finally he could get some peace and qui-_ "_Dipper, where are you going?" Asked his now awoken sister. Dipper mumbled a curse at this and slowly turned to his sister. "To the library," Dipper answered, tiredly as he scratched the back of head. Mabel rose an eyebrow noticing the bags under his eyes. "Woah, Dip. What the heck happened to you last night?" Mabel asked, with a small smile graced on her lips. Dipper rolled his dark and worn out brown eyes. "I just couldn't go to sleep last night," he answered, hiding the fact that it was Mabel's fault. He didn't want his sister to feel guilty for his lack of sleep. Mabel then yawned and stood up from her bed revealing her self made night gown. "I want to come too! My Wolfman Bare Chest isn't going to get it self," Mabel said, with a beaming smile. Dipper opened his mouth about to argue, but the bright smile she gave him, made him shut his mouth in defeat. He couldn't say no to that. He sighed. "Fine, but hurry up before someone takes my mystery novel," Dipper said, taking off his hat for a moment to scratch his head once again. Mabel then gave him a beam. "Yes! This is gonna be awesome! Wolfman Bare Chest, here I come!" She cheered as she skipped into the bathroom. Dipper chuckled at her enthusiasm. He wondered sometimes, how that little body of hers could hold up so much energy.

Soon, after Mabel got ready with her purple skirt with a yellow sweater with a book knitted on the front for the occasion. Dipper then opened the front door of the Mystery Shack. The cool air softly slapped him in the face. The sun had just rose and the birds chirped in the surrounding forest. Mabel skipped past him and frolicked in the front of him. Dipper stayed in the back as they made it through town. It was surprisingly busy in the streets even though it was early. He saw Old Man McGucket on the street corner, chanting about a "soon to be potato revolution" which he brushed off. Mabel then stopped her skipping and her humming. She stood there frozen on the sidewalk, which caught him off guard. Dipper placed a hand on her shoulder. "Mabel, why did you stop?" Dipper asked, a bit concerned. But, then he was silenced as he stared straight ahead. Pacifica stood at the corner of a cafe which was the only way to get to the library. She was snickering to her mindless group of lipstick wearing weasels. She was like a barricade that Mabel was actually scared to pass through. Dipper saw this and bit his lip. He knew they wouldn't get through without having some lip from the blonde girl. Mabel whimpered and looked at her brother. "Dipper, I don't want to go to the library anymore. Can't we go another time?" Mabel asked, with a pleading look in her eyes. Dipper felt guilt hit him in his chest. He didn't want one girl terrorizing his sister, one of the most important things in his life. Dipper looked down at the nervous girl who was now clinging closely to him at his side for protection. Dipper gave her a strained, but reassuring smile. He was now desperately trying to be the brotherly figure to comfort her. "Don't worry Mabel. I'm here, and if she tries to hurt you then I'll show her a thing or two. You can't let her get to you," Dipper explained. Mabel looked up at him. "Do you think it would work?" Mabel asked. Dipper stared at her pleading eyes, waiting for an answer. "Of course it will," Dipper said, smiling warmly. Mabel nodded. "Alright, I can do this," Mabel said, sternly. Dipper smirked at his sister's new determination. Then, they both started walking side to side, both with a prideful stride and heads held up high. Pacifica's dark eyes darted to the twins who immanently stopped walking as she turned her head fully to stare at the two in disbelief. "Well, Mabel I didn't expect you to have you being babied by your brother. If your so desperate then why don't you cuddle with your other pig twin?" Pacifica hissed with a grin. Mabel trembled. "Y-You shut up!" Mabel snapped, trying to stand up for herself, but Pacifica and her weasels laughed it off. "Is that all you got? Honestly, I have no idea how anyone can stand you for so long. I mean, I would get annoyed after awhile, hanging around a crazed girl that acts like a five year who's high off of sugar 24/7," Pacifica said, her grin growing more. Dipper growled. "Now listen here-" but he was stopped by the sound of sniffing. He looked down and his eyes dilated as he witnessed his sister with tears streaming down her face. "M-Mabel?," Dipper chocked. Mabel sniffed. "Shes right, Dipper. There's no point in fighting it anymore... There not point at all!" Mabel snapped ripping away from her brother and running away with tears whipping off her face. Dipper stood there dumbfounded and his chest aching for his sister. He whipped around with hate and anger blazing out of him and on to Pacifica. "Now you listen here, Mable is the sweetest thing in the planet. And if you think I'm gonna let a spoiled brat like you break her down, then your crazy. And If I happen to have Mabel come crying to me because of you, then I won't be so nice like I am now. Do I make myself clear?" Dipper growled, with his fists clenched at his side. Pacifica was at lost for words. She never had a boy talk to her like that. She stood there silent and dumbfounded. Dipper didn't wait for an answer. He then spat a quiet curse to Pacifica's name that only grazed her ear, and he ran back now trying to look for his distraught sister.

* * *

"MABEL!" Dipper called as he was now running through the forest. He had been searching for his sister now, for at least an hour. He had seen no sign of her till then. Dipper was starting to panic. His heart was beating unnormally fast out of fear and the constant spriniting, but he didn't stop. He wouldn't stop until he knew that Mabel was safe. "MABEL, PLEASE!"Dipper screamed agian, praying for an answer. But nothing came from beyond himself. He was so scared. Was she hurt? Was she lost? Was she hurting herself? Or worse?! These thoughts constricted the terrified boy and that drove him to sprint with all he had.** "MABEL!", **Dipper screamed the loudest he could, which strained his throat. His scream cracked with despreation. He needed his sister. But he barley, if not ever, told her that. Maybe that was why she was convinced that no one loved her. But he did. He just thought it was awkward to say that. But now he would tell her that he loved her a thousand times if that's what made her happy. He was her brother and he needed to grow up and start acting like it. Dipper then stumbled which went into a trip and into a fall. He fell hard as he landed on his right side. His skin burned and dirt now covered his face as his cheek rested into the ground. He stayed and laid there just for a moment. He felt tears in his throat. He struggled, fighting to keep the tears from pouring out. But he was fighting a lost battle. Tears ran down the boys face. It was his fault. He should have ignored his sisters whistling, he shouldn't have went to the library, he shouldn't have let Mabel come along, he should have just turned around like his sister pleaded. But his stubbornness resulted in Mabel and himself getting hurt. He apologized repeatedly saying: "I'm so sorry." He repeated it so that only he could hear it. Dipper cried, full of pain for his sister. He was embarrassed too. He was all scratched up laying lifeless on the ground, crying out silent apologies that only he could hear. That wasn't manly at all. "D-Dipper?" A voice said, with shock and worry. Dippers eyes widened as he sat up in a swift movement. His sister towered over him with her face red and her eyes puffy from crying. Dipper leaped up and gripped her in a tight embrace. "MABEL!" He echoed to her as he was now crying with relief. He cried in the crook of her neck and shoulder. "Dear God, don't scare me like that again," Dipper whispered, with a small smile on his lips. Mabel was stiff and frozen, but then she returned the embrace. "C'mon Dip, don't cry. Are you hurt?," Mabel asked, as she noticed her brothers scrape. Dipper then let go of there embrace and brushed the dirt of him, wiping his remaining tears. "Y-Yeah. But, I'm more concerned if your okay," Dipper said. Mabel gave him such a weak smile. "Yeah, I'm fine," Mabel said, with unintentional sadness in her voice. Dipper gave a heavy exhale and he then sat at the foot of a tree. He leaned against the bark since he was tired and weak from running. He patted the ground next to him, signaling her to sit next to him. Mabel slowly followed his brothers silent command. "Listen Mabel, I want you to know first off that Pacifica is completely wrong-" Dipper started, but Mabel snapped in. "No! It is true! I do act like a crazed five year old! I don't know when to be serious and I'm annoying and... Shes right... Im such a loser..." Mabel began to cry all over again. She was so broken and convinced of what Pacifica had said. And that killed Dipper inside. Dipper then shushed her quietly and soothingly, like someone would do trying to calm a small child. "No, no, no... She's wrong... Mabel, your so bright and optimistic. You hold everyone together and make everyone smile, even when it feels like it's the end of the world. When I'm sad or when I feel broken, your there making me smile. Everyone loves you Mabel for who you are. Me, Stan, Soos, Wendy, Mom, Dad, we all love you for who you are. We love your sweaters and Waddles and all of that. You can't let one blonde brat who has the personality of a toe nail, tell you otherwise," Dipper testified softly. Mabel looked at his brother a smile now forming on her lips. "D-Do you really mean that?" Mabel asked, as her voice lifted up. Dipper gave a warm smile. "Cross my heart," Dipper said, with no hesitation. Mabel then beamed an all metal smile. She squealed with happiness. She leaped over and pulled Dipper into a squeeze tight hug. "Oh, Dipper! Your the best brother ever! Even if your still going through puberty!" Mabel joked, with a laugh. Dipper gave her a sour look. "Hey!," Dipper snapped in defense. Mabel laughed as Dipper smiled. His Mabel was back. As she released her brother, she gave him one last sincere smile. "Thank you, Dipper," Mabel said, with a smile. Dipper gladly gave her a smile in return. "Anytime," Dipper replied as the twins stood up and began to walk. "Hey, Dip?" Mabel asked as they made there way out of the forest. "Yeah?" Dipper said, in return.

"Can we go to the bookstore instead?"

* * *

**Lol, this story was so fun to write! XD The Pines twins are so KAWAII 3 Please, don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. I love you all and thank you for reading!~**


End file.
